wizards_worldfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Umiejętności wilkołaków
Dary Zwykłe Kontrola - Zdolność pasywna - Umiejętność kontrolowania się w wilczej formie. *1 poziom - koszt: 2 pkt. - potrafisz się minimalnie kontrolować przy przemianie, ale daleko do perfekcji, byle emocje lub pobudzenie instynktu powoduje utratę kontroli. W czasie pełni nie panujesz nad sobą i nic z niej nie pamiętasz. *2 poziom - koszt: 2 pkt. - kontrolujesz się już po przemianie, nie tracisz tak łatwo panowania nad sobą. W czasie pełni nie panujesz nad sobą, posiadasz jednak w trakcie jej trwania przebłyski wspomnień i zdarza ci się chwilowo odzyskać świadomość. *3 poziom - koszt: 4 pkt. - kontrolujesz się już całkowicie po przemianie. W czasie pełni księżyca połowicznie panujesz nad instynktami, jesteś świadom czynów acz nie zawsze możesz powstrzymać się od tego co robisz. *4 poziom – koszt: 4 pkt. - kontrolujesz się całkowicie i w pełnię i po przeminie. Przemiana - Zdolność pasywna - Dzięki tej umiejętności potrafisz przemieniać się niezależnie czy jest pełnia czy nie. *1 poziom - koszt: 2 pkt. - potrafisz się przemienić jednak kosztuje cię to dużo energii oraz czasu. Nie jesteś w stanie zbyt długo wytrzymać. Po powrocie do ludzkiej postaci jesteś bardzo wyczerpany. *2 poziom - koszt: 2 pkt. - przemiana nie kosztuje cię już tyle czasu ile wcześniej i potrafisz długo już hasać przemieniony. Także po powrocie do ludzkiej postaci nie czujesz się tak zmęczony, raczej jak po małym spokojnym godzinnym truchtaniu. *3 poziom - koszt: 4 pkt. - jesteś w stanie być przemieniony ile ci się podoba, nie odczuwasz zmęczenia zmieniając się ani wracając do ludzkiej postaci. *4 poziom - koszt: 5 pkt. - potrafisz na życzenie przemienić wybrane części ciała, nie całego siebie np. zmienić rękę w wilkołaczą łapę. Mowa - Zdolność pasywna - Pozwala w wilkołaczej formie komunikować się w języku rozumianym przez ludzi. - koszt: 2 pkt. Błogosławieństwo Luny - Zdolność pasywna – Kiedy na nocnym niebie lśni księżyc wykonana ze srebra broń nie zadaje garou dodatkowych obrażeń. Działa jak zwykła broń. - koszt: 10 pkt. Przywiązanie - Zdolność pasywna - Kiedy wilkołak zmienia swoją formę, ubrania jakie nosi niszczy się. Ta umiejętność pozwala im na zmianę kształtów wraz z ubiorem. Ubranie zmieni rozmiar tak samo jak zegarek, kiedy wilkołak przybierze formę bestii, ale jak zmieni się w hispo to zleje się z jego ciałem. Rytuał pozwala "przypisać" do siebie przedmioty. - koszt: 5 pkt. Zmiana Zapachu – Pozwala maskować swój zapach przed innymi. *1 poziom - koszt: 5 pkt. - potrafisz zamaskować połowicznie zapach, zwierzęta o dobrym węchu jednak Cie wyczują. Potrzeba im jednak być bliżej ciebie. *2 poziom - koszt: 5 pkt. - potrafisz maskować dobrze swój zapach. Stajesz się niewyczuwalny przez 3 posty. Działa na wampiry, zmiennokształtnych, wilkołaki oraz stworzenia/zwierzęta polegające na węchu. Uspokojenie trzody - Dzięki temu Darowi wilkołak może zmniejszyć działanie Delirium u ludzi w formie Garou o "-2 stopnie działania". - koszt: 5 pkt. Przymus - Istota, przeciw której wilkołak wykorzysta ten Dar, postąpi zgodnie z jego życzeniem, aczkolwiek nie może zaprzeczyć własnym pierwotnym instynktom. Można w ten sposób zmusić grupę by wyruszyła na wyprawę, ale nie uda zmusić się jej członków by pozabijali się nawzajem, chyba że ma się do czynienia z psychopatami lub wilkołakami czy wampirami. Efekt schodzi dopiero będąc mocno rannym. W innym wypadku istota będzie podświadomie dążyć do wyznaczonego celu. - koszt: 20 pkt. Złamanie pieczęci - Dzięki temu Darowi garou potrafi otworzyć niemal każdy niemagicznie zamknięty pojemnik lub budynek. Trwa do momentu otwarcie zamku itp. - koszt: 5 pkt. Księżycowy Most - Tworzysz most między dwoma miejscami. Wyglądem przypomina srebrzystą i mglistą smugę, przez którą wilkołaki mogą się przemieszczać. Czas podróży jest bardzo skrócony. Jesteś w stanie otworzyć most między dalekimi punktami. Księżycowy most otwiera się w pierwszym poście ale dopiero w kolejnym można przez niego przejść. Wilkołak otwierający musi wejść ostatni, gdyż po nim most zamyka się. Musisz znać miejsce docelowe, aby móc otworzyć do tego miejsca most. Można przenieść do 10 osób. - koszt: 5 pkt. Dary Zmiany Stalowe pazury - Wzmacnia pazury na tyle, że są w stanie przeciąć rzeczy, które normalnie nie dały by rady. Zadaje dodatkowe 5 pkt. dmg - koszt: 5 pkt. Dar jeżozwierza - koszt: 5 pkt. - Tworzy stalowe kolce na karku, plecach, ogonie i ramionach. Zadaje dodatkowe 5 pkt. dmg. -stalowe kolce - 5 pkt.- - można wystrzelić kilka kolców w danym kierunku. -haki - 5 pkt. - tworzy na końcówkach kolców haki, dzięki czemu można niczym rzep się zaczepiać itp. -zmniejszenie kolców - 5 pkt. - zmniejsza kolce do wielkości około 3 cm, ale kolce pokrywają całe ciało. Dar pancernika - koszt: 5 pkt. - Tworzy "skorupę" na plecach. Zwiększa ilość zdrowia o 10 pkt. -Pancerz całkowity - 5 pkt. - całe ciało pokrywa mocna płytowa ochrona. Zmniejsza się jednak zwinność oraz szybkość. -Pancerne szpony - 5 pkt. - pazury zyskują bardzo dużą twardość. -Pancerna zbroja - 5 pkt. - pancerz pokrywa wybrane części ciała, maksymalnie 4 miejsca. Dar małpy - koszt: 5 pkt. - Zwiększa "giętkość" wilkołaka. -Małpi ogon - 2 pkt.- - ogon wilkołaka staje się bardzo giętki. Garou jest w stanie nim coś chwycić. Czas 4 posty. Dar rekina - koszt: 5 pkt. - Umożliwia oddychanie pod wodą. -Szybkie pływanie - 5 pkt. - wilkołak uzyskuję tymczasowe przyspieszenie pływania. -Odporność - 5 pkt. - zwiększa się odporność na wysokie ciśnienie. Srebrne Pazury - Twoje pazury staja się niczym srebro zadając dodatkowe 5 pkt obrażeń. + 2 dmg. sobie. - koszt: 5 pkt. Pocałunek Heliosa – Władający tym Darem wilkołak staje się częściowo niewrażliwy na działanie ognia (płomień pochodzący ze sztucznego nadal go rani np. napalm), może nawet podpalić swoją grzywę, plecy i ogon. Czas 3 posty. Zadaje dodatkowe 10 dmg. (plus 5 dmg. nieumarłym) - koszt: 10 pkt. Płonące Pazury - Pazury wilkołaka stają w płomieniach zadając dodatkowe obrażenia ale dając tym samym odporność na ogień na łapach. Czas 4 posty. Zadaje dodatkowe 5 dmg. (plus 5 dmg. nieumarłym) - koszt: 5 pkt. Duchowe Szpony - Szpony oraz łapy pokrywane są "warstwą", która powoduje przedłużenie pazurów oraz umożliwia cięcie na dużej odległości przedmiotów od łapy. Nie potrzeba fizycznego uderzenia aby trafić cel. Zasięg do pół metra. Zadaje + 5 dmg do obrażeń przeciwko duchom i istotom niematerialnym. - koszt: 5 pkt. Dary Duchów Przywołanie ducha - 10 pkt. – Korzystając z tej mocy wilkołak może wzywać duchy, jeśli tylko zna ich imiona i wydać im jedno polecenie (tylko jedno – po jego wykonaniu duch odchodzi). Duch może udać się w jakieś miejsce, podsłuchać, porozmawiać, szpiegować czy też podręczyć kogoś. Nie może wykonywać żadnych akcji z przedmiotami czy zabić. Wyczucie srebra – 5 pkt. - Zdolność pasywna - Ze wszystkich garou Ahrounowie najmniej przejmują się ludźmi, ale nie są głupi i wiedzą, że nawet najpotężniejszego z nich można zniszczyć srebrną bronią. Dlatego też niektórzy są szczególnie wyczuleni na obecność srebra. Wewnętrzna Siła - 10 pkt– Krótka chwila medytacji wystarczy, by garou mógł przekuć energię własnej wściekłości w wewnętrzna siłę woli. Zwiększa tymczasowo siłę woli o jedną kropkę. Trwa do 3 posty. Wczesny przymrozek - 20 pkt. – Podczas ceremonii wilkołak przywołuje duchy zimy, a wraz z nimi lodowate, świszczące wszędzie wokół wichry. Przenikliwy ziąb, jest w równej mierze zjawiskiem fizycznym, jak i oddziałującym na psychikę ofiar. Trwa na danym terenie do 3 dni. Wyczucie nadnaturalnego - 5 pkt. - Wilkołak używając tej umiejętności może wyczuć czy w danym miejscu ukrywa się magiczna istota czy też jest one przepełnione magią czy też nie. Potrzeba jednego postu na wyczucie. Sen na jawie - 20 pkt. - Garou wplata wybrane przez siebie istoty w akcję snu na jawie (może w ten sposób porozumiewać się telepatycznie, ale przekazuje jedynie obrazy). Osoba, z którą się złączy staje się nie zdolna do wykonywania żadnej akcji aż do ukończenia "Snu". Nie można używać w walce. Zew Wilka - 15 pkt. - Wzywasz na pomoc Ducha Wilka. Wilk mimo wyglądu duchowego ma właściwości cielesne i może atakować cel niczym prawdziwy wilk. Różnica polega na tym, iż Duchowy Wilk potrafi przenikać poprzez przeszkody, albo lekko uzdrowić - przywrócić 5 pkt. pż. -traci posta. Można nim kierować przez 3 posty. Duch stróż - 5 pkt. - Dzięki tej umiejętności wilkołak może widzieć, co znajduje się za nim. Musi zamknąć oczy, traci wzrok z przodu. Trwa jeden post. Duchowy dotyk - 5 pkt. - Wystarczy dotknąć drzwi, ścianę itp. Osoba rzucająca widzi co znajduje się po drugiej stronie. Trzeba zamknąć oczy. Trwa jeden post. Wejrzenie - Wilkołak może przy pomocy jakiegoś zwierzęcia słyszeć i widzieć co ono. *1 poziom - 5 pkt. - Pozwala na Utrzymania ów wejrzenia na niedużym obszarze. *2 poziom - 5 pkt. - Pozwala na utrzymanie wejrzenia do 5 km Nie kierujemy zwierzęciem, na którym użyliśmy umiejętności. Aby jej użyć trzeba mieć w zasięgu wzroku zwierze, które chcemy wykorzystać. Księżycowy Blask - 5 pkt. - Oślepia przeciwnika w odległości 5 metrów na 3 posty. Widmowy Cień - 10 pkt. - Przemienia Wilkołaka w swoją cienistą formę, zwiększając jego szybkość poruszania się oraz pozwala wykryć wszystkie istoty żywe oraz ukryte w "ciemności" w pobliżu. Postać jest niewidoczna, ale pozostawia za sobą małą dymną mgiełkę. Duchowe spojrzenie - 5 pkt. - Pozwala na widzenie w całkowitej ciemności przez 3 posty. Dary Pieśni Pieśń Szału - Wilkołak we formie Garou wyje głośno, uwalniając drzemiącą w każdym stworzeniu w zasięgu maks. 20 metrów bestię. Wilkołaki przybierają postać Garou, wampiry przemieniają się w bestię, a ludzie w berserków. *1 poziom - 5 pkt. - Wilkołak jest wstanie obudzić bestię w maksymalnie 2 istotach w zasięgu 10 metrów. *2 poziom - 5 pkt. - Wilkołak jest wstanie obudzić bestię we wszystkich istotach w zasięgu 20 metrów. Skowyt duszy - Jest to umiejętność po której użyciu wilkołaki będące w zasięgu uspakajają się wraz innymi magicznymi stworzeniami. Wilkołak będący w szale wychodzi z niego, zaś inny będący we formie człowieka nie może przez pewien czas wejść we formę. *1 poziom - 5 pkt. - Skowyt uspokaja osoby będące w okolicy do 10 metrów od ciebie, osoby będące dalej słysząc zwykły skowyt. *2 poziom - 5 pkt. - Skowyt sięga osób do 20 metrów od ciebie, osoby nie będące zwierzętami, zostaną zdezorientowane do 2 postów. Skowyt blokuje przemianę innego Garou na czas 5 postów. W ogniu walki do 2 postów. Słowo ciszy - Nakazuje nieumarłym udać się na spoczynek, bądź w przypadku wampirów opuścić to miejsce. *1 poziom- 5 pkt. - Nakazuje nieumarłym istotom odejść tam skąd przybyły. *2 poziom- 5 pkt. - Nakazuje wampirowi odejść z tego miejsca. Działanie na wampira zależy od siły woli wampira, czym słabszy tym szybciej i łatwiej się podda umiejętności, tak samo czym słabszy wilkołak woli tym mniejsza szansa na powodzenie przeciwko wampirowi]. Duch Walki - Wilkołak dzięki swemu rykowi podnosi morale i ducha walki walczącym znajdującym się w zasięgu jego ryku towarzyszą. Przepełnia ich serca swych braci i sióstr siłą, która powoduje ich powrót do walki, ranni nabierają ponownie sił, a pełni sił walczą zacieklej nie czując lęku w sercu. *1 poziom- 5 pkt. - Wszyscy zdolni do walki w obrębie 10 metrów otrzymują bonus 5 obrażeń na cios na 3 posty. *2 poziom- 5 pkt. - Wszyscy zdolni do walki w zasięgu 20 metrów otrzymują bonus 10 do obrażeń, a ranni odzyskują 10 pkt. zdrowia na czas 3 posty. Wycie - Wilkołak wydaje z siebie głośny dźwięk, który jest między wyciem, a skowytem. *1 poziom- 5 pkt. - Sprawia, że pobliskie osoby czują zmęczenie w nogach i przez to są spowolnione na 2 posty. *2 poziom- 5 pkt. - Oprócz spowolnienia, osobom trudno się skoncentrować na użyciu swoich umiejętności na 2 posty. Pieśń łap - 5 pkt. - Dzięki tej zdolności wilkołak jest w stanie przyspieszyć poruszanie się kilu osób niedaleko siebie włącznie z nim. Czas trwania 4 posty. Wilczy urok - 9 pkt. - Będący celem umiejętności staje się sojusznikiem wilkołaka. Pozostając jednak przyjacielem swych dawnych towarzyszy. Ze względu na ten konflikt interesów nie będzie mógł on w okresie działania umiejętności atakować ani swych nowych, ani starych przyjaciół. Podczas walki lub stresującej sytuacji jest mała szansa, że to się uda. Nie działa na wampiry. Legendarna wiedza - 10 pkt. - Umiejętność, której użycie sprawi, że osoby, które słuchają twojej opowieści, wierzą w nią i zaczynają pałać do rzucającego sympatią. Można dzięki temu, tymczasowo odwrócić uwagę czy też próbować pozyskać jakieś informacje lub po prostu rozgłos. Umiejętność nie sprawi, że ludzie zaczną cię wielbić lub ślepo wierzyć w każde twoje słowo. Czas działania to 3 posty. Podczas walki lub stresującej sytuacji jest mała szansa, że to się uda. Furia - 5 pkt. - Uwalnia osobę od wszystkich umiejętności mentalnych. Zwiększa regenerację - Tylko ataki fizyczne przyspieszają regeneracje o 5 pkt. hp na post przez 3 posty. Pieśń Negacji - 5 pkt. - Rozprasza efekty magiczne. Pieśń Życia - 10 pkt. - Dzięki tej umiejętności zwiększa się życie sojuszników o 20 pkt. na 5 postów. Zauroczenie - 5 pkt. - Ofiara odbiera rzucającego o wiele lepiej niż przed użyciem tej umiejętności. Zamęt - 5 pkt. - Po użyciu tej umiejętności przeciwnik zaczyna odczuwać dezorientacje. Nie traci jednak swoich zmysłów i w razie ataku jest w stanie się bronić. Staje się bardziej podatny jednak na sugestie. Czas 2 posty. Pieśń Ochrony - 5 pkt. - Wilkołak poprzez wybranie postaci, może nałożyć na nią zaklęcie, które sprawi, że dla agresywnych istot przestanie być zagrożeniem. Taka postać może poruszać się i robić różne czynności. Jeśli wykona jednak agresywny ruch czy atak automatycznie ochrona zostaje zdjęcia i staje się pierwszym celem wrogów. Klątwa Eola - 15 pkt. – Przywołana przez wilkołaka lodowata mgła spowija okolicę, napawając lękiem przeciwników. Sam garou widzi przez nią bez problemów, ale reszta będzie mieć kłopoty z orientacją przez 3 posty. Dary Szału Szał - 5 pkt. - Szał bitewny wprawia bohatera w szał, zwiększając jego szybkość i siłę (dodając kropki: 1 zręczności i 1 siły), zmniejszając zaś rozsądek oraz odczuwanie bólu (wytrzymałość -1 i inteligencja -1). Trwa 3 posty. Z szału można samemu wyjść uspakajając się lub zostać z niego wyciągniętym. Wścieklizna - Dzięki umiejętności można przemienić własną ślinę w truciznę bez szkody dla siebie. *1 poziom - 5 pkt. - Ślina nie jest nazbyt trująca, ugryzienie człowieka wywoła ból głowy, może wymioty/gorączkę. *2 poziom - 5 pkt. - Trucizna działa na istoty magiczne wywołując u żywych: gorączkę, halucynacje paraliż kończyny, trupów: dezorientacje, dekoncentracje, osłabienie. Fala uderzeniowa - 5 pkt. - Po użyciu umiejętności powinno uderzyć się w ziemie/wodę. Zostanie wytworzona siła, która przeciwników będących blisko odrzuci do tyłu a tych dalej przewróci. Przeciwnicy będący na granicy zasięgu mogą się zachwiać. Fala wynosi do 10 metrów. Niewrażliwość - 5 pkt. - Skóra wilkołaka robi się twardsza dzięki temu jest bardziej odporna na ataki fizyczne jak i magiczne. Dodaje 30 pkt. zdrowia. Trwa 3 posty. Zatrute szpony - Pazury wilkołaka pokryte są różnymi drobnoustrojami, które kiedy zrobisz ranę ofierze, rana w szybkim tempie otrzymuje zakażenie. *1 poziom - 5 pkt. - odniesione rany po nie długim czasie zaczynają bolec i ropieć. *2 poziom - 5 pkt. - w odniesionych ranach zaczyna się rozwijać zakażenie. Jeśli rany zostaną szybko zdezynfekowane, groźba groźnego zakażenia zniknie. Zew łowcy - 15 pkt. - Zdolność pasywna - Wilkołak jest w stanie wyczuć ranną osobę z odległości kilkunastu kilometrów. Zdławienie furii - 5 pkt. – Zwiększa Siłę Woli o +1- Wilkołak jest w stanie stworzyć w swoim umyśle zaporę przeciw napadom furii, właściwym jego gatunkowi, powstrzymać swój Szał i nie wpaść w gniew. Nie może jednak opierać się w nieskończoność, powinien więc zawczasu znaleźć jakieś ujście dla fali wściekłości, zanim przestanie kontrolować własne instynkty. Trująca Krew – 5 pkt. - Wilkołak potrafi zmienić swoją krew w czarną, kleistą maź, zatruwającą przeciwnika. Wróg będzie odczuwał mdłości, bóle głowy, osłabienia. Działa do użycia antidotum. Osłona umysłu - 5 pkt. – Dar ten pozwala stworzyć swoistą psychiczną tarczę, która utrudnia psychiczne ataki i próby wpłynięcia na umysł wilkołaka. Czas trwania 3 posty. Moc Gniewu - 5 pkt. – Garou może czerpać gniew odczuwany przez innych by rozpalić własną wściekłość. Wilcze łowy - 15 pkt., koszt: 40 mocy i 40 punktów życia - Tym Darem można posłużyć się tylko raz w miesiącu i to wówczas gdy stawia się czoło znacznie przeważającym siłom zła - w mniemaniu wilkołaka. Dzięki jego mocy garou przywołuje Wilczych Łowców którzy przybywają z niebios by pokonać przeciwnika/przeciwników. Jeśli wilkołak nie dołączy się do polowania Łowcy obrócą się przeciw niemu (zadając mu 40 dmg). Łowcy znikają kiedy przeciwnik umiera/zostaje pokonany lub zniknie z miejsca walki. W przypadku zniknięcia przeciwnika ten traci 40% punktów życia na rzecz ułaskawianie Wilków. Paraliż - 5 pkt. - Łapy wilkołaka otoczone są "aurą". Miejsce mięśnie, w które uderzy odmówią posłuszeństwa. Stosuje się na kończyny przeciwnika.Kategoria:Umiejętności